Soundwave (Aligned)
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundowēbu) is Megatron's communications officer, joint second-in-command of Megatron's forces, along with Starscream and Shockwave, and the spy master of the Decepticons. One of Megatron's earliest followers, one of his most trusted and closest lieutenants, and, many believe, instrumental to his rise, he uses a veritable army of Minicon Deployers to learn everything there is to know about his allies and his enemies, often acting as his right-hand man in the absence of Shockwave. He is known for being "such a nerd", and was once Shockwave's Vice-Warden of Kaon Prison. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions and creeping you out. Soundwave has the ability to receive transmissions from anywhere at any time, bar the shielded Autobot bases. This allows him to spy on every being on the planet in the hopes of picking up communications that might be related or has any connections with the Autobots. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. (English), Not Known (Japanese), Claudio Moneta (Italian) Soundwave is one of Megatron's most dependable troops and as such, has positioned himself in Megatron's upper command structure. He operates as the Decepticon Communications Officer and answers only to Megatron. Many of the Decepticons see Soundwave as a backstabber who blackmails others to raise his esteem with Megatron. Soundwaves sees and hears all. Soundwave is known for being unquestionably loyal to Megatron. Commanding an armada of Mini-Con Deployers, Soundwave can infiltrate and acquire enemy intel. Soundwave is often not trusted by other Decepticons out of fear he might also spy on them and report back to Megatron. He has two alternate modes of a Cybertronian Truck and a Cybertronian Boombox. Gallery File:Soundwave_WFC-VehicleMode.png|Soundwave's vehicle mode. File:Soundwave_WFC-BoomBoxMode.png|Soundwave's boom-box mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *His Minions **Frenzy **Rumble **Ravage **Laserbeak *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **other Decepticons *Combaticons **Bruticus *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback Family Neutral *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge Weapons & Abilities Soundwave carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, Energon Repair Ray, Energon Mace, and an E.D.K Techvolt. History Pre-History War for Cybertron Soundwave aided Shockwave on taking control of the orbital station Starscream was posted at, helping Megatron to reach the Dark Energon by establishing a forward base within the station. He then helped Shockwave direct Megatron to a Data Matrix Center in order to find a route to the Dark Energon that had not been blocked by Starscream. Later, he and Breakdown accompanied Megatron as they led the assault on Iacon, through which they would find and take the Omega Key, opening the Omega Gate and allowing the core to be infused with Dark Energon. On their way to the Stellar Galleries, Soundwave reported snipers, and after taking them down, Megatron infused the entrance with Dark Energon and took his team into the security station. Soundwave noticed that the batteries fed the security grid, and the trio infused each of them with Dark Energon, deactivating the security measures. Soundwave then detected the Omega Key behind their next door, and after opening it, the Decepticons arrived at the Stellar Galleries. They opened the container, finding not the key, but a message from Zeta Prime, who announced that he had taken the Omega Key, anticipating Megatron's plan. Zeta sent Autobot attack forces against them, but they were swiftly taken down. Megatron ordered Soundwave to trace Zeta Prime's broadcast, and Soundwave found it came from 12.7 cycles ahead. He then noted a weak wall, and the Decepticons broke it down and entered the cities' subsystems, providing a direct route to Zeta, and the Omega Key. The group descended down a shaft and went through a tunnel, avoiding trains on the way, and after breaking down a door in a ventilation area, they were ambushed by Autobot cloakers. Soundwave dispatched them and infused Dark Energon into the batteries. Megatron congratulated him, and then ordered him to unlock the exit. Soundwave obliged, and the trio found themselves in another tunnel. Breakdown challenged Soundwave to a race, to which the Decepticon responded, in his trademark monotone, "Negative." Tough crowd. Rushing through the tunnel, this time full of moving trains, the group came to a station where they infiltrated Iacon's lower levels. Soundwave detected the Omega Key at last, and suggested proceeding through the logistics station. Roughing it through the Autobot attackers, Soundwave finally determined that the key was beyond the train tunnels. Soundwave and his teammates arrived at Iacon's main streets, where they met up with the Combaticons outside of Zeta Prime's vaults, which were impervious to the amount of Dark Energon Megatron was capable of channeling. After Megatron's squad helped the Combaticons clear the area, Vortex called in the Dark Energon bombers, but they were spectacularly shot down by the planetary guns. Brawl suggested disabling them, and Soundwave assisted in carrying out the plan. The Autobots advanced all around, but Soundwave and the others managed to hold them off until the next wave of bombers arrived, clearing the street and destroying the Vault doors. Soundwave joined the others on their way to the entrance, but the squad was intercepted by a Destroyer. Soundwave and Breakdown split from Megatron to flank him, and eventually they rendered him non-functional. Inside the vault, they avoided Zeta's traps and finally reached the Omega Key—but it too was a trap. Zeta then attacked them, using a giant hologram and controlling the chamber to his advantage, dropping the ceiling and sending holographic brutes to attack for him while safe within an impenetrable energy shield. (Even during the battle, Soundwave was impressed by the creation of endless energon clones, to which Breakdown responded, roughly, "NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!") Soundwave's dorkiness proved useful in discerning the weakness of Zeta's machines—that the core rapidly overheated after prolonged use, and needed to open up in order to cool, rendering it vulnerable to attack. After the battle, Megatron plucked from Zeta's hand the "key"...which started to blink its lights and chirp. Zeta Prime informed them that the "key" he was actually a device that activated the real key: Omega Supreme. As the three Decepticons flew away to track Omega, Soundwave noticed that the "key" was coming for them. Omega Supreme attacked, and thrust the Decepticons' star cruiser into a wall. Crash-landing, Megatron had a change of plans; force Omega Supreme to open the Omega Gate. Soundwave noticed a Decepticon Dropship across the bridge, but when the squad went to investigate, Omega Supreme intercepted them. Soundwave reported that his weapons were ineffective; Megatron told his soldiers to destroy the bridge supports, causing Omega Supreme's vast bulk to collapse it. But he transformed to his ship mode, flew back up, and forced the Decepticons to retreat inside. In a frenzy, Breakdown noted that the next door was locked, and Soundwave proposed that Dark Energon could open the door, which it did. Inside, Soundwave picked up a transmission from Starscream, who announced that he would be replacing the "deceased" Megatron as Decepticon leader. Enraged, Megatron threatened Starscream, but Soundwave informed his leader that communication to the surface had been cut off, so Starscream could not hear him. The trio arrived at the lift, but found it to be locked down. Breaking the locks got the lift back to working condition, but on their way up, Omega Supreme returned and blasted it, forcing the Decepticons down the shaft at breakneck speed. Omega was still out there, so the emergency brakes' destruction was the Decepticons' only hope. At the bottom, they continued their journey to find a way to fight Omega Supreme—Soundwave noted that at the top of the tower were several heavy weapons emplacements which could at least theoretically damage Omega—but Omega Supreme didn't know the meaning of the word quit. (He really doesn't; not much in the processor department.) He grabbed the Decepticons, but Soundwave helped out in shooting Omega Supreme's hand, forcing him relinquishing the three from his grasp. They retreated inside a fortified Autobot position, and in order to prevent detection, Soundwave jammed their signals. Slaying the Autobots inside who dared attempt to counterattack, Soundwave unlocked the exit, which only let in more Autobots. They too, met their demise, but as Soundwave and his comrades escaped, he noticed that the Autobots' security was countering the effects of Dark Energon. Destroying the sentries turned to be a worthwhile solution, but then the Decepticons had to deal with Omega Supreme mining road. Soundwave's sensors indicated the presence of a bridge nearby, and though Breakdown was unsure, Megatron was willing to follow Soundwave's advice. Once again, Omega Supreme continued to stalk them, but Soundwave led his group to an alternate route...a dead end, to be precise, which Megatron was irritated with. Soundwave revealed that breaking a structurally-weak sealed doorway nearby took them to Iacon maintenance tunnels leading straight to the bridge terminal. When they arrived through the power conduits, Soundwave and the others fought through more Autobots and finally activated the bridge. Racing across the bridge, they barely avoided Omega Supreme's pursuit, and Soundwave located another cargo lift that would transport them straight to the heavy ion turrets. On the lift he picked up several Autobot/Decepticon signals, a sign they were approaching the battle on the surface. Soundwave participated in the slugfest, and his analysis proved that the turrets nearby had enough firepower to legitimately damage Omega Supreme. Then, he showed no mercy using the turrets to breach Omega's armour and finally topple him to the ground below. Soundwave, Breakdown, and Megatron followed Omega, and at the bottom, they were surprised to see him survive and transform into his mighty robot mode. Soundwave noted that energon batteries produced from within Cybertron were the source of Omega's limitless endurance, and further advised the team on battling Omega; avoiding his tractor beams would allow them to live, and his turrets were vulnerable, making them the prime target. When the turrets were blown, Soundwave saw that the batteries were being used to repair them, and so it became an objective to corrupt them with Dark Energon. When Omega Supreme used the batteries to heal himself, he was instead weakened, allowing the Decepticons to critically injure him. Omega Supreme was still alive even after all of that, but much weaker. Soundwave observed that his chest plating had been damaged, and Megatron ordered Soundwave and Breakdown to blast it, and Omega Supreme fell at last. Soundwave advised Megatron that now would be a good time to corrupt Omega with Dark Energon, but Megatron told Captain Obvious to shut up and did as he would have done even if Soundwave hadn't brought it up, laughing all the way. After Cybertron's Core had been infected with Dark Energon, Soundwave was reassigned as Shockwave's vice-warden of Kaon's prison, and watched over (i.e., tortured) Zeta Prime. Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Air Raid led an Autobot breakout and battled Soundwave's minions Frenzy, Rumble and Laserbeak. Soundwave himself sustained heavy damage leaving the safety of his position to revive and retrieve each Minicon, showing uncharaceristic concern for other living beings. Eventually, defeated and critically damaged, Soundwave desperately attempted to restore himself by absorbing life force from Zeta's very own spark. His attempt to fully heal was halted by Optimus, who even took a shot from the Decepticon intended to finish off Prime. Although Soundwave and his minions fled, the damage had already been done and Zeta Prime expired moments later. Rise of the Dark Spark Fall of Cybertron Soundwave was present when Optimus was brought to Megatron by Starscream and Onslaught. He watched as Metroplex ' pulverised' Megatron with one blow. He and Lugnut was the onea who hesitated in following Starscream. He secretly salvaged and with the help of Lugnut, Laserbeak, Rumble and an E.D.K. TechVolt, rebuilt his glorious leader, improving on his original design. He infused Megatron with Dark Energon, and pointed his leader in the direction of Starscream. He took part in the assault on the factory the Autobots had built in the crater where Trypticon crashed, and once Megatron had rebuilt the giant Decepticon, came to power up Trypticon's power core. On Megatron's orders, Soundwave rebuilt Trypticon into the Nemesis, a ship strong enough to make it towards the planet Shockwave had chosen. When the Autobots launched the Ark, the Nemesis soon caught up, and Soundwave spearheaded the assault on the other ship. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Novels Exodus Exiles Comics IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Aligned Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Aligned Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:Aligned Male Decepticons Category:Spies Category:Aligned Spies Category:Decepticon Spies Category:Aligned Decepticon Spies Category:Surveillance specialists Category:Aligned surveillance specialists Category:Decepticon surveillance specialists Category:Aligned Decepticon surveillance specialists Category:Triple Changers Category:Aligned Triple Changers Category:Decepticon Triple Changers Category:Aligned Decepticon Triple Changers Category:Alternate Versions of Soundwave